


Naughty Knotty中文版

by assisapple, dracoqueen22



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Beast Mode Sex, Dinomode Sex, Domination, Grimlock in Dinomode, Grimlock knotting in Dino-mode, Grimlock's accent is hard, Knotting, M/M, Size Kink, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, alt mode sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 10:37:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11826978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/assisapple/pseuds/assisapple, https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracoqueen22/pseuds/dracoqueen22
Summary: Optimus has a desire that Grimlock is all too happy to fill.钢锁很高兴去实现擎天柱的欲望。





	Naughty Knotty中文版

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dracoqueen22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracoqueen22/gifts).
  * A translation of [Naughty Knotty](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4406984) by [dracoqueen22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracoqueen22/pseuds/dracoqueen22). 



> For the Flash Fiction prompt of Grimlock/Optimus which I took and ran into this glorious piece of smut. *evil laughter*
> 
> 为了能多几篇钢锁/擎天柱，我写了这篇光荣的黑历史。*邪恶笑*

擎天柱一边喘息一边紧紧攀住充电床，四根手指在接口内抽插带来的下流水声在引擎的轰鸣下清楚无比。

 

“已经——已经可以了。”他呻吟着，膝盖开始打颤，“快点。”

 

钢锁轻笑着撤回手指，在领袖的屁股上抹干净，“我钢锁决定什么时候才可以。”他说。

 

领袖有些恼怒，“别和我玩你的小把戏。”

 

恐龙变体拍了拍他的屁股，接着便传来一阵变形声，难以言喻的兴奋和欲望传遍全身。

 

擎天柱将腿分得更开，期待一根粗壮的输出管顶开他作痛的接口，腿上的装甲不安地发出轻响，润滑液顺着大腿缓缓滴在地板上。

 

较小的机体开始颤抖，“钢锁。”他命令道，“快点。”

 

他用手肘撑住自己，做好了准备。

 

湿热的空气喷在收缩的借口上，领袖猛地一缩，快感伴随着惊讶蔓延开来。他期望的是输出管，而不是扭来扭去的舌头，擎天柱喘了口气，努力地踮起脚尖，翘起臀部凑向对方。灼热的吐息喷向湿透的接口边缘，灵活宽大的舌头不放过每一条皱褶，舔过肿胀的体外节点。

 

领袖呻吟着将脸埋进充电床，柔软的棉质床单在收紧的手指下发出声响。燥热一点点在管线内积累，接口绞紧不断舔舐的舌头。虽然感觉很好，但他更期待钢锁能用他的管子。他现在就是该死地在戏弄他！

 

钢锁再次舔过收缩的接口边缘，尖尖的鼻头伸向白色的腿间，用力向上拱起，领袖惊慌失措地挥舞手臂，感到下半身被抬离了充电床。钢锁把他拱得翻了个身，膝盖搭在床边。

 

“好多了。”他听起来得意洋洋，不过他的语气一贯如此，恐龙变体庞大的机体里没有一根代表谦逊的管线。

 

擎天柱越过肩膀瞪了他一眼，不过在体外节点被啃咬时很难继续生气。他的膝盖颤抖着。

 

“你就这么喜欢拖时间吗？”他不满地警告道。

 

钢锁窃笑着直起身，在恐龙模式下笼罩着小机体，头顶几乎要碰到领袖卧室的天花板，擎天柱有点想帮他舔掉沾在鼻尖上的润滑液。

 

“我钢锁不想听到领袖抱怨。”他裂开嘴，像是一头暴龙正在微笑，过长的尾巴在卧室里甩来甩去，扫过一旁的床头柜，“领袖不像恐龙结实。”

 

“你就是在拖时间。”

 

钢锁大笑起来，他俯身用短小的手臂抓住擎天柱，三根尖锐的指爪戳了戳大开的接口。

 

“我钢锁猜领袖已经润滑好了（primed）。”他为自己的双关语沾沾自喜，“领袖准备好了吗？”擎天柱听见对接面板划开的声音。

 

机体颤抖起来，他尽可能分开双腿，“当然。”

 

擎天柱不必回头看会发生些什么，他以前就在字面意义上跪着膜拜钢锁的输出管。它有着完美的尺寸，光滑的底部和宽厚的管头，隆起的弧度能正好抵在接口内的节点上。他颤抖着从回忆中醒来。

 

粗壮的顶部在接口上缓慢摩擦，寻找着合适的角度和位置，领袖弯下腰调整姿势，指导身后的输出管。在厚实的管身戳入圆润的接口边缘，撑开每一处皱褶时他发出柔软的呻吟。

 

擎天柱低下头，手肘撑住床沿，短促地喘着气，他能感到身后的钢锁正极其缓慢地滑入他体内，像是不相信他的接口能容纳下自己。厚实的管身谨慎地测试着甬道的容纳程度，领袖抽搐着，更多的润滑液喷出接口，绵长的微小快感折磨着他。

 

输出管随着进入的深度变得越来越粗，一打警告跳入擎天柱眼前。领袖无视了他们，没有损坏的危险，他以前就这么做过。

 

管身根部摩擦着接口边缘，无法挤入狭窄的甬道内。

 

领袖诅咒着抓紧床单，他弯下腰抬高臀部，胸甲紧紧贴着充电床。

 

钢锁笼罩在擎天柱上方，尖锐的指爪戳入地板，他咆哮着向前戳刺，红蓝机体用膝盖撑起自己，努力向后挪动。随着啵地一声，过大的管身终于全部没入接口，被撑开的湿濡内壁迅速绞紧。

 

擎天柱颤抖着感受管线内如闪电般横冲直撞的快感，内壁一波波地收缩挤压，领袖喘着气迎来第一次小高潮。他将脸埋入手臂中，向后挪了挪，但并没让钢锁重新动起来，膨大的头部随着他的动作摩擦更深的敏感点。

 

“我钢锁认为领袖太小了。”恐龙变体的得意与骄傲被兴奋所替代。

 

“或许是你变大了。”领袖吸了口气。

 

钢锁轻笑着，湿润的舌头舔过蓝色的头雕，“我当然会。”

 

擎天柱已经感受到了，随着立场内的欲望逐渐积累起来，接口内的输出管也开始胀大，根部逐渐膨胀形成一个结，直到过载后才会褪去。

 

如果力道足够大，钢锁能撕裂他的接口。这事不是没发生过，这让领袖痛苦不已，救护车对此抱怨诅咒，而钢锁则真挚地感到抱歉懊恼。疼痛不是他想带给领袖的。

 

但那次只是意外，当时擎天柱膝盖一软，没能撑住自己，摔倒在床上。伴随着零件的碎裂声，快感迅速被剧痛所代替。

 

现在他安稳地躺在床上，钢锁紧紧地按住他，不会摔下，也不会受伤，钢锁在他们都能确定这点前拒绝进一步动作。

 

继续胀大的管身把领袖拖出回忆，内壁的所有皱褶都被撑了开来，润滑液从甬道深处涌出，但被膨胀的结堵在接口内，快感随着下腹的胀痛逐渐积累起来。

 

绷紧的内壁抽搐着，节点释放的微小电弧被传至输出管上的接收器，他现在能清楚地感受到体内管身的每一丝移动和逐渐变大。钢锁把他摁在原地，除非直接下命令外他无法逃脱。虽然短小的手臂没法很好地抓住领袖的肩膀，但恐龙变体很好地利用了他的牙齿。

 

擎天柱呜咽着，感到背后的舌头正舔过肩膀，尖锐的牙齿啃咬红色的装甲。钢锁抓住身下机体的胯部，缓慢地移动着，形成的结终于达到最大宽度，庞大的机体被锁在原地，发出阵阵轰鸣。

 

满意的咕噜声顺着领袖的脊椎传开，“你领袖还好吗？”

 

擎天柱咽下快要溢出的口水，简单地清了清嗓子也让能让他体会到快感。他的膝盖打颤，肿胀的体外节点急切地需要过载。

 

“很好。”手指揪住床单，“看在普神的份上，继续，我快过载了。”他低沉地喘着气，低下头试图抑制住自己的呻吟，无法收缩的内壁开始痉挛，绝望地绞住过大的管身根部。

 

“不公平。”钢索咆哮着向前戳刺，领袖被猛地顶向前，又被拖了回去。

 

擎天柱惊喘出声，酥麻的快感顺着管线流向四肢百骸。他不知道结还能这么用，被堵住的热量让内壁如融化一般。钢锁能轻易地制服他，把他像破布娃娃一样丢来丢去，按倒在地干到无数次高潮。

 

领袖颤抖着，接口再次蠕动着试图绞紧，过载几乎就近在咫尺，机体表面的电荷将系统搅得一团糟。

 

“都是我钢锁干的活。”他暴躁地再次冲撞。

 

擎天柱尖叫着，粗壮的管身顶入接口的最深处，厚实的头部狠狠擦过内部的敏感点。

 

红蓝机体在突如其来的高潮中痉挛着，接口饥渴地包裹住钢锁的输出管，他的装甲微微张开，缝隙中冒出白烟。飞速旋转的散热片让机体也随之颤抖起来。

 

还不够。

 

领袖膝盖一软，趴在床上喘着气，钢锁的管子依旧锁在体内，电荷随着润滑液一起越积越多，顺着细小的缝隙流了出来，这让他感到一阵阵胀痛。

 

“做——做得好。”他气喘吁吁地回应，打颤的手臂试图撑起自己。

 

钢锁俯下身，轻而易举地包裹住领袖，扭转的角度让膨大的管头戳到另一个隐藏的节点。擎天柱难耐地呻吟着，抬起臀部上下挪动，毫无羞耻地骑在粗壮的管身上，可怜的内壁蠕动着，一波波快感打通了所有管线。

 

恐龙变体怒吼着，每次粗鲁的戳刺配合着柔软甬道的挤压。

 

“你领袖太紧了。”钢锁咕哝着，比起抱怨这更像是赞美。

 

他向前挺动胯部，微小的动作已经足以让小机体躺在床上颤抖不已。每次抽插都撞向擎天柱的敏感处，没过多久领袖就只能喘着气，扭动臀部迎接钢锁的进攻。

 

钢锁的自制力开始逐渐瓦解，风扇声变成沉重的轰鸣，尖锐的牙齿间不断吐出咕噜和咆哮声。深埋体内的管身再次胀大，不堪重负的接口向领袖眼前传来一打警告。

 

擎天柱低下头看向自己的身下，胀痛的输出管挺立着留下粘液，得不到抚慰的体外节点传来痛感。领袖能轻而易举地想象到他的腹部因深埋钢锁的管子而隆起到肉眼可见的形状，他的接口几乎超过能容纳的程度，下腹被彻底填满。这个想法让他发出甜美的呻吟。

 

领袖伸手包裹住自己的管子凶狠地摩擦起来，拇指划过顶端，他知道钢锁和自己都即将迎来过载，壮大的管身挤压过每一个节点都会传来一阵快感。

 

“快——快了。”他呻吟着。

 

钢锁哼了一身，“你领袖没有耐力。”

 

“闭嘴！”

 

“机械恐龙更强壮。”钢锁大笑着捅向甬道深处。

 

擎天柱咕哝着抚慰管身，柔软的内壁蠕动着裹紧，所有的反驳化成一句话，“快点！”

 

钢锁的每次抽插都将他顶向床头，接口里的结又会重新把他拖回去，领袖几乎对这种失控的感觉上了瘾。钢锁在他身上喘着气，灼热的鼻息喷洒在红色的背部，翘起的臀部猛地撞向他的下腹。

 

快感不断积累，擎天柱收紧握住管身的手掌，埋在体内的管身再次移动起来。他尖叫着，和钢索如同野兽一般试图将自己带上高潮。

 

领袖喘着气，随着最后一记戳刺，他的接口迅速绞紧，几乎带来一波疼痛。他绷紧身体，体内的电荷炸开，处理器一片混乱，眼前的视野一片空白。

 

钢锁咆哮着也迎来过载，擎天柱能感到一股热流猛地冲刷过内壁，为已经饱涨的小腹带来新的压力，就如同有人正在狠狠碾压他的节点，这让领袖再一次高潮。喷涌而出的对接液挤满甬道，领袖仰起头喘着气，挣扎着吸入冰凉的空气。

 

过载的快感似乎永无止境，领袖低下头，手指紧紧抓住棉质床单，痉挛着承受被高温和愉悦感袭击的精神网络。

 

钢锁的怒吼传入接收器，他挺动胯部，又一股对接液被射入接口。擎天柱被顶向前，支撑不住摔倒在床上，黏腻的液体打湿了他的臀部和后背。随着结的褪去，积攒许久的对接液争先恐后涌出接口，大股大股地流至地面。背后再次传来变形声，钢锁变回人形，踉跄后退几步。

 

领袖的机体发烫，这让他感觉不适，擎天柱叹了口气，彻底瘫在床上，一半机体搭在床沿，液体依旧源源不断地从接口涌向大腿，冷却风扇嗡嗡作响，室内的温度有些太高了。

 

他艰难地翻了个身，使不上力的双腿依旧大张着。钢锁倚在一旁，胯部和大腿上溅上不少润滑液和对接液，他的输出管虽然已经收回去了，但对接面板依旧没有合上，这让领袖能清楚地看到面板内的情况。

 

擎天柱舔了舔嘴唇，他敢保证只要些许的哄劝钢锁就肯把输出管再放出来，或许还能再来一轮。

 

“你领袖满足了吗？”恐龙变体询问道，试图听起来沾沾自喜，但餍足的立场暴露了他。

 

领袖的引擎加速运转起来，“当然。”

 

但他注意到钢锁的目光正落在他大开的接口上，他故意弯下腰，伸出手指抚过腿间的一滩黏腻，在划过体外节点时他打了个颤，机体又燥热起来。

 

“但留下了烂摊子。”钢锁的视线上移，对上蓝色的光镜，“可能需要人来收拾一下。”

 

“现在你领袖在调情了。”他嘴上那么说，但依旧俯身上前，卡在领袖白色的大腿间，双手撑在小机体两侧。

 

擎天柱抬起腿勾住钢锁，挺起胯部，“点到为止才算调情。”他咕哝着，再次舔了舔嘴唇。

 

一切又回到开始，领袖双膝着地，准备膜拜恐龙变体的输出管，他对此几乎永不厌烦。

 

钢锁凑近领袖，对接面板撞在一起，“换你动了。”红色的光镜闪烁着挑战。

 

擎天柱露出微笑，“你做得到的话。”


End file.
